battle_for_reddit_silverfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Shy Guy
Yellow Shy Guy is a character in season 1 and 2 of Battle For Reddit Silver. Yellow Shy Guy is well known for accidentally destroying the first season with a chocobo that led to a lose ticket domino effect. In season 2 he also removed Candle's mechanical arm which was connected to him and put the show in chaos. Season 1 Yellow Shy Guy signed up for the first season of BFRS.In the team captain challenge YSG did good and made it to Round 8 but was not a captain.Yellow Shy Guy ended up on Kent's team. In the first challenge YSG's meme was the third best and he won a Win Token and YSG's team was safe. YSG's had an average guess in the Halloween Candy Counting Challenge but his team was UFE. YSG's popularity was shown when he won a prize during the elimination. YSG got two votes that elimination which with a lose ticket was doubled to Four. However Clutch Powers was the one who went home. In the team naming challenge although YSG tried nobody else on his team participated but the name was named in honor of him by Candle and they were The Shy Candles ( a homage to the team Shy Woodies in BFBFBA). Despite the team's lack of participation they were safe as the challenge was a disaster After a lose ticket spree The Shy Candles were down to two members. In the next challenge a rarity happened as YSG did not participate but no one was eliminated. YSG did good in The Hunger Games challenge and he got 6th place and a Chocobo which would eventually kill BFRS. Afterward YSG had a debate about object necks. In another meme challenge YSG once again did well annd got two high scores. Soon BFRS became messy and YSG had an idea. YSG saw Snitchy as a threat and used a chocobo on her since they had 3 lose tickets and he hoped to get them eliminated. It worked and Snitchy was eliminated but in yheir reaping YSG got alose ticket his fourth and came in 15th. After that YSG's chocobo caused havoc and the finale happened and everyone else was eliminated from that chocobo.YSG did apologize for his actions. Season 2 YSG was back for Season 2. Despite all the chaos in the first team naming challenge YSG helped and his new team Eclipse was safe. Yellow Shy Guy's villainous side came out when Bathroom Sink left again as he berated them on his way out he's so mean. Eclipse managed to win many challenges and YSG was part of all the wins. These performances included a Yellow Shy Guy drawing of Brainy. However they finally lost at the rant challenge even with YSG's 19/23. He only got one prize vote and the next challenge made him even more infamous. One of the presents YSG gave was to Terminator Eggy Webb which was Candle's arm. Unfortunately Candle's arm was attached to his heart and he died and could not be recovered. This led to a hiatus in BFRS with people quitting left and right. During this YSG was openly against Emerald. Despite this he one of the best entries and got a token. For all of YSG's wrong doings he was finally punished. He was brutally slain and tortured for a challenge. YSG was a good sport tho. Gallery YSG.png|YSG's Voting Icon 5693E3E2-6E17-4CBF-9DF8-DD16A54CEE86.jpeg|YSG being kicked by French Dictionary Trivia * Yellow Shy Guy and Mark are the only Mario Verse Characters * Yellow Shy Guy’s profession is comedian * Yellow Shy Guy also hosts BattleForIDFB and competes in BattleForBFBFBA * Yellow Shy Guy is very anti-silent neck snapping ** Despite this he snapped the necks of Woody and Bathroom Sink but did so loudly and not silently. * Yellow Shy Guy is 1st in BFRSA ** This is because he is still in and T1 with over 20 people but whatever.